Upon the Falling Petals
by 143Reno
Summary: In another life, Ariswana has been re-incarnated to a different fate pertaining to yet another lover...with some humorous references to "Do You Hear His Blade Mourning?" Ariswana is thrown into a new scenario and another fate. ByakuyaXOC.


It was a peaceful night, the first we've had in weeks. So many things had gone wrong since Aizen's betrayal, and Soul Society was in shambles. Gin Ichimaru was my captain, and I was the vice-captain…meaning I got stuck with all the work. I had been up every night until four in the morning doing all of these signings and paper work and making sure my squad was in order. Then, the next day I would have to wake up at the rising of the sun to start training with everyone. My third seat had a mission in the real world, and I was on my own.

They were moving me up to the captain's position along with my friend Shuuhei Hisagi, since his captain had left with Aizen as well. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, because I could barely handle being a vice-captain as it was.

I fell asleep at my desk around 5:30 and heard a knock at my door. I shot up and wiped the drool off my mouth, and walked to get the door.

"Ariswana Thompson speaking, how may I help you?" I wiped the crust out of my eyes and realized it was my friend Renji.

"Hey, Swana, sorry to bother you so late but there's an urgent message for you from the head captain. He sent me to you because he didn't think you'd open the door for anyone else." I smiled and took the slip from him.

He was wearing purple pajamas, and it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't even laugh because I was so overworked, it was insane.

I walked toward the head captain's office, wondering why he would summon me at this time of night. I knocked on the large oak door and heard a voice yell 'enter'.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did Ariswana. Please have a seat. I knew you would be awake because you've been working so hard for your squad and everything- so I figured you would join Lucy in the real world- and I'll have someone else attend to your squad for a bit. Take some recreation time with friends, Aizen won't move for a while- it'll be fine." I stared at him blankly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, sir. My squad really needs me at a time like this, and thinking of myself is usually the least of my concerns…maybe in a week or two." He nodded once.

"Very well, you may go then. I do feel sorry for you and your squad. You can't repeat this to anyone, but with your strength I see you as my own daughter and I'm proud of you." I blushed.

"Thank you sir, that's very honorable. It is a great honor that I will keep in my heart. My lips are sealed." I bowed once and exited.

Maybe some time off wasn't such a bad idea, but it would have to wait. I would definitely want to take Byakuya with me to the real world. I've always had something for him; I never could express it though…since he was of noble blood.

I headed back to my quarters and passed out right on my bed. I awoke the next morning when I heard yet another knock at my door. I glanced at the clock and realized it was 10:30. I slept later than usual, but it didn't even matter because I was so exhausted.

I glanced through the small hole in the door and realized it was my 4th seat. I opened the door and he smiled softly.

"Hello there, fukutaicho. There's a summons for you from Kuchiki Taicho." I glanced at the blood red envelope.

"Thank you, Shingi. Is that all?" he turned to leave but turned to me once again.

"I suggest fixing your hair before you go, vice-captain. You look pretty all the time, but I would clean up a little." He laughed.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to my right and my eyes widened. I looked a mess.

I bowed at him and closed the door. I ran over to the mirror and fixed my hair while applying some eyeliner at the same time. I was just that skilled of a dead person that I could wear makeup. I grabbed the envelope and ran out the door.

It said to meet him in his office at squad 6 barracks. I walked down the hallway, tripping the whole way because I was the biggest klutz ever, not to mention I had never been so nervous in the entirety of my life! I knocked on the door and heard a low voice. I walked in the room and bowed to him. He was sitting at his desk, but he walked over to me and closed the door I just walked through. It had been such a long time since we had actually talked because I've been so busy. We'd wave and say a passing 'hey' as I Shun po'd by, but nothing more. This was nice.

I embraced him around and neck and he returned it around my waist.

"How have you been, Ariswana? I can't believe I had to summon you here just to get the chance to talk to you…but there is another reason why I called you here." I pulled back and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, once you become a captain, I have something very important to ask of you- but I only can once you become a captain. Right after that meeting I want you to meet me on Sokyoku hill, alright?" I nodded once.

"Yes, I'll definitely be there- but can I know why?" he shook his head.

"Not yet, you can't. It's an honor, and I want you to experience it when it happens." I nodded again.

There was a knock at the door and Renji poked his head in.

"Sorry to disturb you, captain- but there's a problem at the squad 3 barracks. A brawl has broken out and they're taking bets…it's getting kind of bad." I held my head in my hands; this was getting too overwhelming for me.

"Thank you, Renji. I'll be heading over there now. I swear if I leave those fools for 5 minutes the world goes to hell…"

I bowed at Byakuya once more and was on my way back to my stupid squad. I showed up and let out one attack from my sword and everyone froze.

"You're all acting like a bunch of stupid ingrates! I leave for one minute and all hell breaks loose! You freaked out poor Abarai and now I'm going to have to do even _more _paper work on your behalf. Thank you so much for being the **worst squad ever!**" I stormed into the barracks and slammed the door behind me.

That's it, I couldn't take it anymore the stress was built up too high, and I just sat at my desk and sobbed my eyes out. I was becoming their captain tomorrow, and at least Byakuya gave me something to look forward to. Maybe it was a free ticket out of this hell hole…

I headed over to the first captain's barracks in the afternoon and went into the quarters to await my entrance. There was some speaking outside the door, but I couldn't make anything out. The doors suddenly opened and I walked out in front of every single captain and vice captain in Soul Society. My eyes found Byakuya and he bowed to me as Yamamoto said 'welcome to the captain's realm, Ariswana Thompson. Please take your badge.'

I placed the badge around my arm and bowed to everyone in the vicinity. It truly was a great honor to become a captain…though it was to such an unworthy squad.

Just as I promised, I met Byakuya on Sokyoku hill. He turned and when he saw me a smile plastered on his face, or at least as much of one he could conjure.

"Ariswana, there is a noble ball two nights from this evening, and I would be honored it you would accompany me to such an occasion." I gasped.

"A noble ball? But I'm no noble at all. Wouldn't that disgrace you?" he shook his head.

"No because you are now of captain level. I wanted to ask you sooner, but it was against the rules." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I would be honored to accompany you to such an event, Byakuya. It's an honor to be asked." I smiled at him and he returned it.

Later that day, I ran screaming into 10th squad's barracks.

"MATSUMOTO I NEED YOUR HELLPPPP! THERE'S A WOMANLY EMERGENCY THAT NEEDS YOUR OPINIONNNN!" she popped out from behind a screen.

"What's the matter, Ariswana Taicho?" I laughed.

"Kuchiki Taicho just asked me to attend the noble ball with him in 2 days, and I really don't have any idea what the hell I'm doing or what I'm wearing." Matsumoto just laughed.

"Well, you came to the right place then." Toshiro poked his head out from behind his office door and beckoned Rangiku inside.

I heard loud crashes and laughter along with some incoherent yelling then saw her bolt out of there and through the door. Hitsugaya came out and when he looked at me, I found myself running just as fast as she did!

We met up and got permission to attend the real world for a couple of hours for personal issues. Yamamoto seemed highly pleased with the idea.

We found a small dress shop and walked in. Matsumoto looked as if she'd drop dead right there. All of the gowns truly were something, but I could never see myself wearing anything of the sort. I was never one for dresses. She picked about 10 off the rack and threw them over my head telling me to try them on. They all fit extremely awkward and we were honestly getting nowhere.

We had pretty much given up hope when I heard her gasp for air. She bolted over to one particular rack and came back holding a long dark blue down that had really tiny diamond sparkles all along it.

"Seriously Rangiku, you expect me to wear a sparkly blue dress there?" she threw it at me.

"Just try it on; I think this might be the one. It called out to me, I swear!"

I put it on, just to please her, and to be honest- it was the best looking one of all of them. It fit perfectly and Rangiku almost had a heart attack when she walked in the room.

"I don't care what you say, you're wearing that one. It looks amazing and you'll kill Kuchiki Taicho when he sees you!" I blushed.

We returned to the real world, and I was honestly very happy with the outcome of the day. It wasn't so bad, maybe I would survive this. I just hoped I didn't screw up so badly to disgrace his family's name…

The ball wasn't for another day, so I had time to myself for thinking. I ran up to a high hill that overlooked all of Soul Society and just people watched. I gave up on paperwork until after the ball; I didn't want to be over-tired.

The captain commander was on an evening stroll with his vice captain close at his heels. Soi Fon was whipping the co-ops into shape while her vice captain sat on his huge ass and did nothing. That guy drove me crazy. Unohana was sitting under a tree with her vice captain, drinking tea with Ukitake. Renji was training under Sokyoku hill with Rukia and Komamura Taicho. Shunsui and Toshiro sat under a tree with Nanao and Rangiku had a conversation. The eleventh squad was nowhere to be seen, as usual. They were all probably off fighting somewhere. I looked over by another distant hill and noticed Byakuya Taicho and Hisagi-kun arguing over something. It was a low and peaceful argument, but I could see the annoyance plastered on each one's face.

I stood and began walking over. I decided to coat my riatsu so they wouldn't notice me coming. I hid behind a bush and listened.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you asked her, Taicho."

"You're way out of line, Shuuhei. You need to take a step back before I draw my sword." Byakua threatened.

"You wouldn't dare. You know I'm right, Kuchiki Taicho. You didn't think of other people's feelings when you did this. Did you tell her about Mitsuki? I bet she doesn't even know. Do you plan on breaking her heart? You should have just let me ask her out…" Byakuya stopped him.

"I asked her to go with me because I like her, okay? I'll think of something with Mitsuki. It's not my fault that happened. Sorry that you're hurt, but you acted too late." With that, he strolled off.

Were they talking about me? Who was Mitsuki and why was she an obstacle? Was Hisagi jealous or something? Oh well, I knew I liked Byakuya right now and he would have to wait.

The days passed like nothing, and then I realized it was finally the night of the ball. I jumped up and ran around in circles for a second shouting. Rangiku burst through the door of my room with a box in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

"It's time to go to work."

I wasn't so sure I trusted her doing my make up and hair when she was drinking sake straight from the bottle, but she knew a lot more about looking good than I did.

By the time she finished, she was drunk off her ass- but I was looking good. The dress fit more perfectly than the first time, and she was right- it did look good on me. There was the perfect amount of black eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of a light lipstick and my complexion looked great! She tussled my bangs around a little bit and curled the bottoms. It looked so good; I couldn't even tell it was me sitting in that chair.

I thanked her and headed toward the Noble Area of Soul Society. I approached the front gate, and my appearance gave them a hint where I was headed. I got in with ease, to my own astonishment.

I walked into the main room and met with the other ladies who all introduced themselves to me, and they were all nice to my surprise. I never expected noble women to be so…humble. We were directed to stand in the back, behind a glass door- where we'd be introduced. Since I was new, and didn't want to seem out of place- I just stood in the back keeping my mouth shut.

I heard a male voice outside, who introduced a noble man I've never heard of and then the woman next to me, who proudly pranced out and took her gentleman's arm. Three more women got called out before me. I was expecting to go last, but I forgot that the Kuchiki name was one of the biggest.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, nobleman and captain of squad number six in the thirteen court guard squads; along with the lady Ariswana Thompson- captain of the third division within the thirteen quart guard squads."

I walked out with dignity and when Byakuya saw me; his jaw literally dropped a little. He quickly covered it up with a fake cough and I grabbed his arm and we walked over to where the others had.

"You look…astonishing, Ariswana." I smiled.

He was wearing a black suit, with his Noble pieces in place. He looked amazing as well. Though, I expected that from the start.

"Not bad yourself, captain." He smirked.

Everyone else was introduced and the party dispersed into tiny social circles. I clung to Byakuya like it was my job. I didn't belong here, why did I agree to come? He told me to go get a drink and relax otherwise I was going to drop dead with a heart attack. I sighed and walked over to the crystal bowl. How did these people afford things like this?

I poured the ladle over a crystal wine glass. I almost dropped it when someone snuck up behind me and said something. I spun around wide eyed and was met with a gorgeous woman in a white dress with black hair.

"Hi there, Ariswana. You're here with Kuchiki-san correct? My name's Mitsuki Maru. It's nice to meet you." her voice sounded like 100 wind chimes. I shook her hand.

"Oh, you're Mitsuki? I've heard your name before; I've never met you though. It's a pleasure." She smiled kindly.

What did she have to do with what Hisagi was talking about?

"Well, I'd better get back to my brother. I brought him here as my date, he's just the sweetest thing. I'll see you around, Ariswana."

"Yes, it was nice to meet you." she walked away.

Byakuya walked up behind me and slinked his arm around me. That took me by surprise.

"Hello there. I just met Mitsuki Maru, she was extremely nice." He looked a little displeased.

"Yes, she is quite nice."

As he said that, the song "Somewhere" by Within Temptation came on, and he took me out to the floor. The room dimmed and small white lights were lit for "mood setting".

Byakuya took my hand and put his other on my waist. We slow danced until the song ended, and it ended with my head in the crevice of his neck and his chin resting on my head. We let go once the song was over and smiled at one another.

"That was nice, thank you." I stated. He nodded once.

"Hey, Ariswana can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Mitsuki call from across the floor.

Byakuya let me go, except he looked a little worried when I did.

"What is it Miss Mitsuki?" she laughed.

"Mitsuki's fine, hon. But I have a question for you- do you like Sir Kuchiki over there? I mean more than a friend, dear." I nodded once.

"Yes, I do. Why?" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Then he didn't tell you…since we were five years old, we were arranged to be wed. He is to be my husband within the next year, Ariswana. I can't believe he didn't tell you." I stepped away from her and put a hand to my head.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I began to feel unsteady and I grabbed onto the back of a wooden chair for support. Miss Mitsuki called a waiter over with a glass of water. I chugged the whole thing then slammed it back on the tray.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mitsuki- but I have to be going, and my squad…they need me."

I picked up the bottom of the dress, grabbed my jacket and ran. Byakuya went to grab me but I just smacked his hand out of the way. People didn't even seem to notice. As soon as I was in the door way, I ripped the dress of and was in soft black shorts and a strapless black shirt that I was keeping under there in case of emergency.

Byakuya ran up to Mitsuki.

"You told her, didn't you?" She nodded once.

"She had the right to know, she doesn't deserve to have her heart toyed with Byakuya. You need to face the truth in the fact that you're marrying me, and no one else." His brow furrowed and he clenched his fist.

"Well, maybe there's something to be done about that." She looked taken aback.

"What did you say?" Byakuya walked away from her and told the door man he had business to attend to. He bowed down and allowed him to leave with ease.

I sat in Rangiku's lap sobbing, the black mascara running down my face. Hisagi passed me the bottle of Sake and patted my shoulder. I took the biggest swig of my life and belched louder than a lion.

I leaned back on her shoulder and she stroked my hair.

"I just can't believe he never told you. That would have been good information to know."

"I should have figured it out when I heard what Hisagi said to him a few days ago." I looked at him and his eyes widened. I forgot he also said he liked me. Oops.

"What do you mean? You heard that?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I heard you arguing and I stood closer with my riatsu hidden. I heard you mention Mitsuki and how he should have told me, but I just brushed it off. I ran after that because I didn't want anything to ruin this night. Oh well, I lose." I took another swig.

There was a knock at the door. Rangiku pushed me over next to Hisagi and opened it to reveal Byakuya. He was covered in sweat and he had bags under his eyes.

"I need to speak to Ariswana. Now." She shook her head.

"Sorry Kuchiki Taicho, you're not permitted to…"

I walked past her out the door and down the street. Thankfully I had put more clothing on at this point and wasn't going to freeze to death. Only Byakuya followed.

"I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I wish it never happened, I don't love her- she's very deceitful. She may look proper and loving on the outside, but she's got something evil within her."

"Hm. I wonder why you didn't accompany her there. It would have been better for your precious name." there was more acid on my tongue than intended.

"I'm going to the heads tomorrow, and I'm canceling the marriage. It'll hurt my name more than anything I could do. But I'm doing it, because I care about you." I stopped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"No, you can't do that to yourself, I'm not worth it. Not in the least." He closed his eyes.

"It's completely worth it, and I have spoken. Good night, Ariswana." He walked away from me.

"Oh crap."

I awoke the next morning with a major hangover. I rolled out of bed and took two aspirin. Remembering my conversation with Byakuya yesterday, I sprinted out the door to squad six's barracks. Knocking on the door like a maniac, Renji finally answered me.

"Hey, what's wrong Ariswana Taicho?"

"Where's your captain?"

"He's gone down to the noble heads, said it was important business and for no one to intrude." I ran away from him.

I knew where everything was in Seiretei, so I ran toward the noble head's main place of meeting. I ran up to the guard and he grabbed my shoulders.

"No entering, ma'am, they're in meeting right now. Heard it was urgent. You'll just have to wait here."

Double crap.

I waited for the doors to open and reveal Byakuya. It felt like hours before he finally emerged. He looked drained and exhausted. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I hid in a small shrub that only just covered me. I saw him take something from around his neck and rip it off. He tossed it to the ground and smashed it with his foot. I dove out of the bush with a yell.

"What are you doing here Ariswana?"

"I was planning on barging through those doors there, but the guard stopped me. What are you doing to yourself Kuchiki? It isn't worth it." He smiled.

"But it is. They accepted my request after a lot of remembrance. I spoke the promise of my deceased wife and my parents. They promised to regain my honor completely after only a year or so because of my perseverance and my belief in true love. They're also quite fond of what they've heard of you." I stared at him in disbelief.

He approached me and took my hands in his. He wore his regular captain's garb, and I absolutely loved his white gloves more than anything. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips. I waited for that my whole life of knowing him. I kissed him right back and threw my arms around his neck. We broke apart when we heard a small cough. It was Mitsuki.

"Hello there, Byakuya…Ariswana…seems you two are getting along splendid after the other night. Good to see." Byakuya spoke first.

"It's done Mitsuki, the heads understood my predicament and let it slide. We are no more; you are free of that chain around your neck." She grabbed the small gold chain and held it.

"But I like it. I liked what we had, and what we were going to have. You can't do this to me, Byakuya!" she ran away.

Byakuya and I exchanged nervous glances and headed back to our squad barracks, hand in hand.

That night, I heard something hit the window. I looked out to see someone dressed in all black beckoning to me to follow. I dressed in my captain's garb and ran after them, sword in hand.

I was taken into the middle of a circle of the same type of man. They all surrounded me, making an opening for one of them to enter.

"Hello, Ariswana. Good to see you again- alive and well." It was Mitsuki.

"What else do you want from me, Mitsuki?" she laughed.

"Your life. I'll kill you, and tell Bya-kun a blatant lie that I found you like this. He'll have to love me then. You'll be dead, and I'll be the winner." My blood ran cold.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'll get into huge trouble and so will Byakuya. Lord knows I'll have to though. You're not giving up, are you?" she shook her head.

"Then so be it." I drew my sword and so did all the men around me.

Knowing they were under her command, I lunged for Mitsuki. She pulled out a sword that was shaped like an axe and the battle had begun. We fought evenly without interruption until I sliced her elbow.

"Ow! You bitch!" she flew at me eyes blazing.

I threw my sword up to block her, but I saw an advantage. I thrust my sword right through her chest so hard that my arm had entered through it as well. Blood splattered everywhere and when I threw my arm to my side, she fell dead. The minions didn't know what to do, so they slinked back into the dark.

I fell to my knees, knowing what would happen to Byakuya and myself now that I had killed a noble woman. I felt defeated, even though I was the one who was still breathing. As I was about to give up all hope I had left, someone jumped from the bushes behind me and helped me to my feet while holding another hand over my eyes.

"Guess who." It was Renji.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" he laughed and let me go.

"Recording of course. I saw everything from her speech to the end of the fight, and its all on tape. I had a bad feeling when I saw you leap from your window to follow a strange person. You're in the clear." I hugged him so tight I thought he would explode.

"RENJI YOU'RE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"

We showed the tape to all the big shots, and they completely understood. No questions asked. That was kind of weird, but I didn't care. As soon as I was in the clear, I burst out of the doors and sprinted to the squad six barracks. I ran to the desk and asked where he was. The guy said he was on the hill. I sprinted to the hill as fast as possible, and when I saw him I tackled him to the ground and kissed him like crazy. He lightly pushed me off and stood up, and landed on one knee.

"Ariswana, please marry me." He opened the box. I shit a brick.

"Yes! Absolutely! Byakuya, I don't know how to put it, but I love you with everything I have." He smiled and we lay on the hill, being lazy. After all, we had the rest of our lives.


End file.
